Class Achilles
History= Production Date: 8th of December 2054. Active Since: 5th of January 2055. Shiny new ship straight of the production line designed specifically to battle the reapers and any other enemy it might encounter, Has not activly battled any reaper hives yet due to the command given by Col.James Morris to protect and regroup as much of the fleet as they can so they can launch an all out strike against the reapers. The Achilles is currently repairing and planning before they head of to rescue 2 Tauri vessels trapped by an encrouching reaper fleet regrouping in the one place. =Technology= Powerplant The Achilles was outfitted with mutiple ion and naquadah generator to increase power out in order to put up a sificient fight against the highly formidible reaper hive ships. Powers souces include: 2x Mk VI generators for life support and general living needs all over the ship. 6x Mk VIII generators Specificly hooked up to weapon systems in order to accomodate for the huge power requirements all of the weaponary systems need in order to run the many multiple weapons the ship has been outfitted with. 2x T.N.I.G To power the Shield, Cloak and Propulsion Systems. Propulsion Equipt with the tauri's new fusion drives and the Ion drives it is the first ship with the ability to switch between engines depending on the situation at hand. It is also outfitted with Ancient/Asgard Reverse Engineered Hyperspace Window Generator. It also retains the ability to have the Sublight Engines modified fairly quickly to go .9999 the speed of light. Weapons The Achilles is the ultimate ship almost being a weapons platform that can fly. The Achilles is outfitted with the following weaponary: 50x Ion Beam Cannon Modules Type IV which utilize the new Kel emitter crystal. Electricity is streamed into the crystal causing it to emit a stream of Keltrion particles. These particles have 10x the mass of an electron, yet they have a strong positive charge. Range is the same as the Tollan ion cannon, 730,000 meters. Power output is 5 megawatts per 3 second beam impact. The effect is very nasty, blue beam that causes intense damage to the targets molecular structure and secondary electrical damage. 60x Mk I Naquadah Fusion Missiles. 50x Space Mines. 100x 250mm Calibre Coil Guns. 40x Heavy Anti Capital Ship Ion Cannon Modules Type III. 25x Medium Anti Capital Ship Ion Cannon Modules Type II. Defenses High powered ancient level shield with the strength to take on 4 TT of damage and the ability to modify it into a Electromagnetic Destabiliser Field rendering all enemy fighters usless against close range attacks. The ship also posesses 250 F-322's incase of emergencies with each ship containing two gatebuster missiles. Communications This ship has the Photon Communicator. Additional Technology The ship also has a high frequency cloaking device designed to only be pick up on sensors before it is to late. Also Containing Asgard beam technology and Beam based gate transporters which have and array set up around the gate. =Technical Specifications= =Locations= Bridge Engineering Flight Deck Officer's Mess Medical Bay Ship Armory Other =Notes= =Known Ships= Alternate Timeline Vessels =References= =External Links